


Will you save me?

by Merid24



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, First Meeting, Hospital, January challenge, M/M, and other stuff, medical things (probably all wrong)
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-13 14:19:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13572351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merid24/pseuds/Merid24
Summary: Kdyby ho náhoda nezavedla do toho pokoje, nejpíš by se o Sherlockovi nedozvěděl. Nikdy by nespatřil tu nádhernou tvář plnou tajemství. Zároveň by ale nemusel truchlit pro muže, se kterým předtím nepromluvil a nejspíš ani nikdy nepromluví…





	1. chapter 1

John Watson vešel do tmavého pokoje. Bylo to vlastně náhodou. Hledal svého kolegu, aby mu mohl předat lékařskou zprávu o pacientovi. Nečekal, že v tom pokoji spatří muže, který tak ovlivní jeho život, a to i přes to, že je v kómatu.

Chtěl si ho prohlédnout zblízka. Normálně takové věci nedělá. Není to jeho pacient a věděl, že by se o něj neměl zajímat, ale přesto… Ten muž mu byl odněkud povědomý.

Jeho pokoj byl plný vůně tabáku a na stolku vedle lůžka hrálo rádio. Skladbu nerozeznal, ale byl to nepochybně Bach.

Takže má někoho blízkého, kdo se o něj stará a kdo si zoufale přeje, aby se probral. Někoho, kdo se mu snaží připomenout všechny jeho oblíbené vůně a zvuky. John přistoupil blíž k posteli, aby si prohlédl mužův obličej. Tvář měl bledou, těžko říct, zda to bylo kvůli jeho stavu, nebo byl tak bledý i normálně. Byl pohublý a měl dost vystouplé lícní kosti. Ležel tam s trochu ledovým poklidným výrazem. Byl krásný.

John si najednou uvědomil, kde toho muže viděl. Nedávno v novinách četl článek o detektivovi, který je nejspíš jedním z nejlepších ve svém oboru. Mluvili o něm jako o hrdinovi, který zabránil smrti desítek lidí. Prý varoval před jakousi výbušninou umístěnou v jedné velké firmě a o několik dní později se srazilo taxi, ve kterém seděl, s něčí dodávkou.

Přesto na jeho tváři nebyla jediná na první pohled viditelná jizva. Nic, co by kazilo jeho, až nadpozemský, zjev. Johnovi se udělalo zle. Čím si to tenhle muž zasloužil? Zachránil spoustu životů a osud se mu za to odvděčil takhle. Už dávno se naučil, že život není spravedlivý. V Afghánistánu se denně se setkával s muži bez rukou či bez půlky obličeje. Bylo jim sotva dvacet. Nic z toho si rozhodně nezasloužili, a přesto se to dělo.

„Doktore, potřebujete něco?“

Uvědomil si, že na něj někdo mluví. Jak dlouho už tam stojí a přemýšlí o věcech, které nemůže změnit a se kterými by si vůbec neměl dělat starosti?

„Jen jsem vám chtěl dát tohle,“ řekl a natáhl ruku s hromádkou dokumentů.  

„Ach, děkuji,“ odpověděl muž s brýlemi. „Je to strašné, že ano?“

„Co přesně?“ John si nebyl jistý, zda slyšel správně.

„Tahle nehoda. Zachránil přece tolik lidí.“

„Je to váš pacient?“ Další věc, která by Johna vůbec neměla zajímat. A přesto…

„Ne. Je to pacient doktorky Hooprové.“

John se jen nerad naposledy podíval na osamělou postavu ležící na nemocniční posteli a pak se vrátil do své ordinace.

…

Bylo to o dva dny později. John právě procházel kolem nemocniční recepce, když zaslechl něčí rozhovor.

„Jdu za Sherlockem Holmesem,“ oznamoval recepční nějakémý bohatě a trochu znuděně vypadající muž. Měl na sobě oblek a vyzařoval z něj respekt. Zároveň vypadal trochu směšně, i když John netušil, co to způsobuje.

„A vy jste jeho-?“ „Bratr. Mohla byste se už prosím přestat ptát na zbytečné věci a pustit mě k němu?“

Recepční se zatvářila nanejvýš uraženě, a beze slova zmizela za vedlejšími dveřmi.

„Proboha! Co si člověk neobstará sám…“ A pak se ten muž prostě sebral a vydal se za svým bratrem, aniž by si dělal starosti s nějakým řádem, který v případě návštěv funguje. Tedy alespoň doteď fungoval.

John se podíval na hodinky a zjistil, že už měl být před deseti minutami v ordinaci.  

…

Kdyby měl normální život, dorazil by domů, uvařil by si čaj, podíval se na televizi, možná zašel nakoupit. Co by určitě neudělal, je dvouhodinové zkoumání internetu s cílem zjistit o hrdinném detektivovi co nejvíc informací.

Jenže Johna nebavil normální život a Sherlock Holmes mu dal šanci na chvíli přerušit každodenní stereotyp.

Našel spoustu článků, odkazujících na detektiva Holmese. U některých byla i fotka či video a John tak hrozně toužil spatřit tohohle člověka osobně a promluvit si s ním, zjistit, jaký doopravdy je.  Někde se dočetl, že je to „arogantní debil“, jinde zas, že je to „poklad, který mi zachránil život“. Ale jak by mohl někdo, kdo pomáhá lidem mít špatné srdce?

…

„Půjdeš na ten večírek, co dnes bude?“

„Já ti nevím, Miku…“

„Ale notak, Johne, budou tam skoro všichni. Mohl by ses konečně s někým seznámit. Najít si nějakou hezkou sestřičku. Máme jich tady přece víc než dost.“

John se zamyslel. Mohlo by být fajn zase zajít mezi lidi. A kdo ví, třeba když bude mít štěstí, mohl by narazit na nějakou milou ženu a…

„Tak půjdeš nebo ne?“ přerušil Mike tok jeho myšlenek.

„Jo, dobře. Přijdu.“

Nakonec, co se může pokazit?

…

Zajít na ten večírek se nakonec zdálo být jako docela dobrý nápad. Když dorazil, zábava už byla v plném proudu, hrála příjemná hudba a o pití taky nebylo nouze. John se snažil tvářit neutrálně a čekal, jestli s ním někdo začne rozhovor. Netrvalo dlouho a objevila se vedle něj roztomile vypadající brunetka. Na rtech měla trochu moc rtěnky a vypadala příliš nejistě na to, aby pro něj byla doopravdy atraktivní, ale vypadala přátelsky, a tak ji oslovil.

„Bavíte se?“ V tomhle už trochu vyšel ze cviku…

„Jo, je to fajn,“ odpověděla a nervózně při tom prsty svírala kelímek s nějakým nápojem.

„Já… moc často na takové akce nechodím. Ale řekla jsem si, že by bylo fajn poznat někoho nového. No a teď nechci nic jiného, než být doma se svojí kočkou…“ najednou si uvědomila co říká a zakryla si pusu.

„Pardon… Já… nevím, proč vám to říkám.“ usrkla červeně zbarvené tekutiny ze svého kelímku.

John se pousmál. „To je v pořádku. Taky vlastně nikam moc často nechodím. Pracuji tu teprve chvíli, a ještě si na to tady zvykám. Mimochodem, jsem John.“

Žena vedle něj se viditelně uvolnila a podala mu ruku. „Molly.“

„V nemocnici jsem si vás nikdy nevšiml. Na jakém pracujete oddělení?“

„Na anesteziologicko-resuscitačním“

„Počkejte, nejste vy náhodou doktorka Hooperová?“ Johnovi to přišlo jako moc velká náhoda, aby to byla pravda. Na tenhle večírek šel vlastně i proto, že chtěl myslet na něco jiného než na Sherlocka Holmese.

„Náhodou jsem,“ usmála se Molly.

Tentokrát to byl John, kdo si lokl ze svého kelímku. Tohle bude ještě zajímavé…

„Johne, nechtěl bys zítra zajít na kafe?“ Molly vypadala překvapeně, že z ní vůbec něco takového vypadlo. Pak se ale usmála, jako by chtěla potvrdit, že to, co řekla nebyl jen nějaký omyl.

John už chtěl odmítnout, ale potom si řekl ‚A proč ne?‘. Měl by tomu dát aspoň šanci.

„Rád.“

„Šlo by to zítra?“

„Jasně. Zítra končím v pět hodin, tak tě po páté vyzvednu,“ navrhl John.

„Vlastně… já končím později. Mohl bys mě vyzvednout až v sedm?“

„Žádný problém,“ usmál se John, „uvidíme se zítra.“

…

Přišel o deset minut dřív, než se dohodli a Molly, stále oblečená ve svém mundúru, mu oznámila, že se jen převlékne a můžou jít.

John tam stál a byl docela nervózní. Pak si ale vzpomněl na Sherlocka a řekl si, proč si čekání něčím nezkrátit, a tak se opět ocitl v jeho pokoji. Něco se změnilo. Na stole už nebylo rádio, a vůně tabáku už také vymizela. John věděl, co to znamená. Naděje na probuzení byla čím dál tím menší. Jenže ta nehoda se stala před nedávnem, je divné, že by to příbuzní to s ním tak brzy vzdali. Muselo to být opravdu vážné.

„Johne? Tak tady jsi. Hledala jsem tě. Jsem oblečená, můžeme jít.“

Molly se ani se nevyptávala, co dělá zrovna on v pacientově pokoji. A John byl za to rád. Neměl totiž sebemenší tušení, jak by to vysvětlil, aniž by zněl jako blázen.

…

Večer probíhal normálně a John zjistil, že má Molly opravdu rád. Jako kamarádku.

Povídali si o jejich doktorském studiu, v jednu chvíli přišla i řeč na Johnův pobyt v Afghánistánu, ale hned se mu naštěstí podařilo změnit téma. O tomhle ještě nebyl připravený s nikým mluvit.

„Miluju tuhle práci. I když to občas nedopadne dobře…“ Molly se odmlčela a sklonila pohled.

„Já vím,“ odpověděl John a doufal, že to nezní příliš bezcitně, „ale to k tomu prostě patří.“

„Samozřejmě,“ odpověděla Molly. Potřásla hlavou, jako by se snažila setřást nějakou obzvlášť nepříjemnou myšlenku či vzpomínku.

„Asi už půjdu. Byl to příjemný večer. Děkuji Johne, ještě se uvidíme.“ vstala a otočila se k odchodu. Pak se ale otočila a políbila ho na tvář. John ale věděl, že na tomhle polibku nebylo nic romantického. Byl to omluvný polibek za předčasný odchod, který mu nebyl nijak vysvětlen.

…

Další den měl kocovinu. Když včera přišel domů z restaurace, otevřel si lahev vína. A pak další. Mělo mu dojít, že to není dobrý nápad, zvlášť když musí jít druhý den do práce.  

„Do háje!“ zaklel, jakmile si sedl a zamotala se mu hlava. Musí si vzít paralen a dát si studenou sprchu, aby byl vůbec schopný někam jít.

…

Snažil se nacpat nějaké drobné do automatu na kafe. Cítil se mizerně a nejspíš nevypadal o moc líp. Byl tak mimo, že si málem nevšiml Molly sedící v kantýně nad šálkem čaje. Také vypadala hrozně. Jenže u ní to nebylo z kocoviny, ale kvůli tomu, že měla oči červené a nateklé od pláče.

„Molly, co se stalo?“

Polekaně vzhlédla a z očí jí vyhrkly čerstvé slzy.

„To nic… já… někdo, na kom mi záleží, je na tom špatně. Hodně špatně.“

„Snad to není tak zlé?“

Místo odpovědi se Molly rozbrečela ještě víc.

John byl rozhodnutý Molly pomoct, pokud to jen trochu půjde. Od toho tu přeci je, ne? Aby pomáhal lidem.

„Řekneš mi, o co jde? Třeba bych mohl něco udělat.“

„Můj přítel je v kómatu… a za týden ho musíme odpojit… takhle si to totiž přál. Ale já věřím, že by měl ještě šanci se probudit. Je to nepravděpodobné, ale ne nemožné. Proč musí být v každé situaci tak tvrdohlavý?“ naštvaně se vysmrkala do ubrousku, který jí John nabídl.

„Myslíš Sherlocka Holmese?“ zeptal se John, i když už nejspíš znal odpověď.

„Jo.“

John nevěděl co říct. A tak Molly alespoň obejmul a řekl jí, že něco vymyslí, protože se mu to v tu chvíli zdálo jako správná věc.

Snažil se nemyslet na fakt, že nemá sebemenší ponětí co.

…

Chtěl se po práci stavit za Molly. Podívat se, jak se jí daří, rozveselit jí. Došel k její kanceláři, když si všiml postavy sedící v pokoji u lůžka Sherlocka Holmese. Byl to muž, ale seděl k Johnovi zády, a tak jediné co z něj viděl, byla tmavá bunda a prošedivělé vlasy. Tohle není Sherlockův bratr. Johna přemohla zvědavost.

„Dobrý den. Omlouvám se, že ruším, ale potřebuji provést běžnou kontrolu,“ oznámil muži, jakmile vešel do pokoje a začal „kontrolovat“ údaje na přístrojích.

Snažil se si neznámého muže prohlédnout, aniž by si toho dotyčný všiml. Bylo vidět, že ho John vyrušil a že truchlí pro osobu ležící před ním v kómatu. Vlastně mu dost nápadně slzely oči.

„Jste v pořádku?“

„Jo… ne… já nevím…“

John přemýšlel, jak zjistit kdo ten muž je, aniž by to vypadalo, jako že ho vyslýchá. Chtěl se zeptat ‚Jaký byl?‘ ale pak mu došlo, že by to mohlo znít, jako když už pacienta považuje za mrtvého. Nakonec se zeptal: „Váš přítel?“

Muž se smutně pousmál. „On by to tak asi neřekl, ale jo. Je to můj přítel…“

„Pořád je tu šance, víte? Že se probere,“ pokusil se muže povzbudit.

„I kdyby byla… brzy už nebude. Ten parchant…“ mužovi klesla hlava do dlaní. „Vždycky musí mít poslední slovo… Nechápu, proč si přál, aby ho po měsíci v kómatu… zabili… Prostě…“

John se posadil vedle vzlykajícího muže a položil mu ruku na rameno. Soucítil s ním. Soucítil s Molly. Chtěl jim pomoct. Chtěl pomoct Sherlockovi.

 „Víte, on to byl vlastně parchant. Ale tohle si rozhodně nezasloužil. Byl to parchant s dobrým srdcem.“

„Je mi to líto,“ bylo jediné, co mohl John odpovědět.

Sherlockův přítel brzy odešel a John zůstal v pokoji sám. Najednou tam bylo neskutečné ticho. Všiml si papírů, ležících na stole v rohu pokoje. Začal se v nich probírat. Byli to dopisy, od lidí, které Sherlock zachránil. Hlavně od těch, které zachránil před výbuchem té bomby. John vzal jeden z nich do ruky a začal číst:

**_„Vážený pane Holmesi,_ **

_**je mi nesmírně líto, co se Vám přihodilo. Chtěla bych Vám poděkovat, za celou moji rodinu. Doufám, že se vám brzy udělá lépe a budu Vám moci poděkovat osobně. Nesmírně si toho, co jste pro mě a pro mé kolegy udělal, vážím.** _

_**Lisa Beckettová** _

Vzal do ruky další. Tenhle byl od někoho, kdo znal Sherlocka osobně.

**_„Sherlocku,_ **

_**slyšel jsem, co se ti stalo. Vím, že jsme se dlouho neviděli, a je mi líto, že jsem ti nikdy nenapsal a nenabídl ti, že spolu někam zajdeme, jako za starých časů. Slibuju, že jestli se probudíš, navštívím tě a pokusím se obnovit naše staré přátelství. Samozřejmě jen pokud o to budeš stát.** _

**_Victor Trevor_ **

John si přečetl i několik dalších dopisů. Ve všech vyjadřovali dopisující lítost a vděk a nabízeli na oplátku různé laskavosti a dárky. Pak mezi dopisy ale objevil jeden, který se od těch ostatních dost lišil.

**_„Řekl bych, že je mi líto, co se ti stalo, ale zněl bych pak jako nějaký sentimentální ubožák. Oba víme, jak nerad si hraji na obyčejného člověka. Tobě to očividně nevadí. Přesto jsi trochu jiný než ostatní. Ne tak nudný. Stejně ale doufám, že se zase vrátíš do hry. Konec konců, každý příběh potřebuje svého hrdinu i záporáka. Jeden bez druhého nejsou ničím. Na to nesmíš zapomenout._ **

_**Tvůj Jim** _

John byl zmatený. Ten dopis působil trochu jako od někoho, s kým má Sherlock romantický vztah, zároveň v něm byla ale jakási hořkost a posměch. Znělo to trochu jako dopis od úhlavního nepřítele. John musel nad svými vlastními myšlenkami zakroutit hlavou. Něco takového přece lidé ve skutečném životě nemají…

…………………………

Prošel mohutnými dveřmi do Diogenova klubu. První, co ho napadlo bylo, že je tam vše nějak moc nóbl a že není vhodně oblečen. Rozhodl se tu skutečnost ignorovat a následoval muže, který ho měl zavést k Mycroftu Holmesovi.

Vešli do malé útulné kanceláře s krbem. Jeho průvodce kývl hlavou a odporoučel se a John teď zůstal v místnosti úplně sám.

„Vy jste John, že ano?“ ozval se odněkud hlas.

Otočil se a spatřil Mycrofta Holmese, jak si ho pečlivě prohlíží od hlavy až k patě.

„Ano.“

Mycroftův výraz byl pronikavý a Johnovi to po chvíli začalo být dost nepříjemné.

„Poslyšte,“ začal, „jsem tu kvůli…“

„…kvůli mému bratrovi?“

‚Jak to sakra víte?‘ chtěl se John zeptat, ale než to stihl říct, byl opět vyrušen.

„Copak si myslíte, že bych ho nechal jen tak bez dozoru? Samozřejmě, že vím o vašich návštěvách. Mám s Molly Hooprovou jakousi dohodu. Dohlíží na mého bratra. Ale je to také přeci jen člověk, že?“

John konečně pochopil. „Kamery?“

„Přirozeně. Zbytek jsem odpozoroval.“

‚Jaký zbytek?‘ chtěl se zeptat John, ale to už Mycroft spustil:

„Sloužil jste jako doktor v Afghánistánu. Teď se snažíte přivyknout normálnímu životu. Je to těžké, ale vy si nechcete připustit, že byste to nezvládl. I když občas zapochybujete. Přemýšlíte o tom, že to všechno ukončíte. K mému bratrovi vás to podivně táhne, i když ho vlastně neznáte. Nazval bych to jakousi platonickou láskou, vzhledem k tomu, že jste ho viděl na videích, četl o něm a slyšel o něm vyprávět jeho přátele. Je to velmi zajímavé…“

John musel připustit, že není úplně normální cítit k někomu, koho vlastně neznáte takovou náklonost. Ale nakonec, normální je obyčejné a nudné. A on potřebuje rozpýlení.

„Zajímavé…“ Mycroft Holmes na něj hleděl, jako by snad byl nějaký zapeklitý hlavolam a John si řekl, že čím dřív tohle vyřídí, tím lépe.

„Podívejte se. Sherlock má šanci se probrat, a jako jeho rodina, jeho bratr, musíte uznat, že by bylo rozumné to ještě nevzdávat. Slyšel jsem od Molly, že i přes vaši chladnou fasádu, vám na vašem bratrovi záleží. Pár týdnů navíc nemůže ublížit.“

Mycroft se zadíval z okna a jeho tvář zůstala bez emocí, ale Johnovi bylo jasné, že zvažuje to, co mu právě řekl.

„Vy to nemůžete vědět, protože jste ho neznal tak, jako já. Ale Sherlockův život byl vždy tak nějak prázdný. I když se to ostatním na první pohled nemuselo tak jevit, neboť byl tak nadchnutý pro svou práci. Pro někoho jiného, by to mohlo fungovat a mohl by být doopravdy šťastný. Ale pro mého bratra ne,“ odmlčel se. „Vždycky byl trochu víc lidský, než jsme oba přiznávali.“

Řekl to s lítostí a odporem, jako by snad lidskost byla věc hodná opovržení. John už to začínal vzdávat, když Mycroft Holmes řekl něco nečekaného: „Ale po posledních událostech s vámi musím souhlasit. Možná že teď by mohl najít něco, co by ho učinilo šťastným.“

Johnovi bylo jasné, že za Mycroftovým výrokem se skrývá něco, co jemu zůstane skryté. A nechal to tak být. Čím dřív zmizí z tohohle podivného klubu, tím lépe.

„Zařídíte to tedy. Molly mi říkala, že vy jste schopný prakticky čehokoli, máte kontakty…“

„Ano, kdyby tak jen má schopnost vyjednávat mohla Sherlocka zachránit…“

John se cítil zmateně ve společnosti tak chladného člověka, jehož slova a činy ale svědčí o jeho hluboké starosti o jeho rodinu. Je Sherlock hodně podobný svému bratrovi? Ze zkušenosti věděl, že sourozenci si mohou být velmi podobní, ale také mohou být naprosto odlišní. Vždyť on a Harry neměli společného téměř nic. Možná jen vlastnost přilnout k naprosto nevhodným lidem v naprosto nevhodnou chvíli…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock se probral!!!  
> Takže zázraky se přece jen dějí. John si uvědomil, že Sherlockovi svým způsobem zachránil život. Bylo by moc od něj žádat, aby s ním alespoň promluvil? Teď, když to bylo konečně možné, přišlo Johnovi hloupé nutit cizího člověka do řeči s ním. Nechá to být. Zkusí na tohle celé zapomenout.  
> Už teď ale věděl, že to nebude tak snadné.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takže, skoro nikdo to nečte, mě to ale vážně začalo bavit a určitě to hodlám dokončit, ať už to někdo bude číst nebo ne. Ale komentáře jsou samozřemě víc než vítány.

Sherlock neměl sebemenší tušení, co se kolem něj, zatímco je na prahu života a smrti, děje. Kolik lidí pro něj truchlí a kolik lidí lituje toho, co řekli…

 

_„Magore!“_

_„…“_

_„Magore, víš, proč se s tebou nikdo nebaví? Protože jsi psychopat. Co kdyby ses radši zabil? Všem bys nám tím udělal radost.“_

 

…někteří litují toho, že tu nebyli pro své přátele, když je nejvíc potřebovali… 

 

_„Viktore! Viktore, prosím!“_

_„Nejsem gay, Sherlocku, pochop to!“_

_„Já myslel…“_

_„Tak to jsi myslel špatně. Nech mě na pokoji.“_

 

… a někteří si prostě přejí, aby mohli nějak pomoci… 

 

_„Co jsi si vzal? Sherlocku! Musíš mi to říct.“_

_„To je jedno…“_

_„Není to jedno. Mohl jsi se zabít. Slíbil jsi, že matce nic takového neuděláš. Zničilo by jí to.“_

_„Hm…“_

_„…mě by to zničilo…“_

_„Mycrofte?“_

_„Vydrž, ano? Dostaneme tě odsud. Jen mi musíš slíbit, že už nikdy nic takového neuděláš.“  
_

 

Všechny ty věci ho držely pod hladinou. Nemohl ani tam, ani zpět. Mohl se jen bezradně toulat tmou plnou vzpomínek. Jak dobrých, tak i těch špatných. Všechny byli zamlžené. Nejvíc ale ty šťastné, hřejivé vzpomínky, které mu dodávaly naději. Občas ale na nějakou narazil. Pár dobrých vzpomínek mu přeci jen dávalo naději… 

 

_„Zase tě ve škole zmlátili?“_

_„To proto, že jsem psychopat.“_

_„Co to povídáš? Kdo ti tohle řekl?“_

_„Říkají mi to všichni.“_

_„Poslouchej, synku… nesmíš vždycky věřit tomu, co ostatní řeknou. Většina z nich ti nejspíš jen závidí. To, že jsi trochu jiný než ostatní neznamená, že jsi psychopat. Podobné věci v životě ještě uslyšíš tolikrát... Nesmíš nikdy připustit, aby tě to ovlivnilo. Vyhýbej se lidem, kteří tě nechápou, snaž se přijmout ty, kteří by tě mohli pochopit. Můžeš za mnou přijít s čímkoli, to snad víš.“_

_„Ano, tati.“_

 

…i když o nich nemluvil, byly pro něj důležité… 

 

_„Líbí se ti tvůj dárek?“_

_„Sherlocku, mohl bys matce za ten mikroskop alespoň poděkovat!“_

_„Jen ho nech Miku. Vždyť vidíš, jak je zabraný do toho svého zkoumání.“_

_„Děkuju mami. Je perfektní.“_

 

…a některé byly hořkosladké… 

 

_„Jak tě mohl někdo vyhodit v zimě ven, na ulici? A prý že já jsem bezcitný… Pojď dovnitř, neboj se… budu ti říkat Rudovous._

 

…občas neskutečně bolely… 

 

_„Jak to myslíš, že by moc trpěl?“_

_„Je mi to líto, Sherlocku. Byl vážně hodně nemocný. Nešlo to udělat jinak.“_

_„Nenávidím vás, jak jste mu to mohli udělat?“_

_„Je to tak pro něj nejlejlepší…“_

_…_

První, co uslyšel, byla Bachova sonáta v G moll. Poznal, že je to skutečný zvuk, protože byl mnohem jasnější než ostatní vjemy, které ve svém snění pocítil. Syrový tón houslí se nedá s ničím splést. Chvilku mu trvalo, než byl schopný se soustředit i na něco jiného než na ten známý, uklidňující zvuk. Pohnul prsty a nahmatal látku. Takže nejspíš leží v posteli. Jedině… ne, rakev to není. Ta by měla vnitřek z úplně jiného druhu látky.

 „…a další případ se týkal jednoho známého herce. Teda ty ho určitě neznáš, protože se na televizi moc nedíváš, ale já ho mám vážně rád. No… a tak jsem ho rovnou požádal o podpis… ale to je vedlejší…“

Ten hlas odněkud znal. Kdo by s ním jen mohl mluvit o případu? Lestrade!

„…ale ty bys to samozřejmě vyřešil za chvíli.  Zabralo by ti to maximálně 4 minuty. No… už půjdu. Musím ještě promluvit s jedním svědkem. Brzy zase přijdu. Povyprávím ti o nějaké zajímavé vraždě.“

Všechno nasvědčovalo tomu, že je v nemocnici. Dokonce už cítil i ten pach dezinfekce, který je pro zdravotnictví tak typický. Zkusil pootevřít oči, ale hned je zase zavřel. Nebylo to ani tak kvůli tomu neskutečně jasnému světlu, ale spíš proto, že měl strach, co uvidí. Vzhledem k tomu, kde právě je, se mohlo stát téměř cokoli. Mohl přijít o nohu, ochrnout. Je toho tolik, co se mohlo pokazit. Je tolik věcí, bez kterých by jen těžko vykonával svou práci. A jaký by měl bez práce jeho život smysl?

…

Někdo ho držel za ruku. Sherlock zkusil stisk opětovat a někdo se vedle něj prudce nadechl. Zkusil to znovu, tentokrát trochu silněji.

„Sherlocku?“

Tenhle hlas také znal. Patřil někomu z jeho dětství… Někomu, koho už dlouho neviděl.

„Slyšíš mě?“ zeptal se ten hlas a Sherlock si vzpomněl, komu patří.

„Viktore?“

„Ano, to jsem já. Lež v klidu, ano? Zavolám doktorku.“

…

Další hodina byla plná štěstím brečící Molly a kontrolování všech věcí, které se mohli nehodou pokazit.

Sherlockovi byly vždy jakékoliv lékařské prohlídky protivné. Jenže tentokát byl rád, že vůbec žije. Kdo by řekl, že aby skutečně začal chtít žít, musí skoro zemřít?

První, kdo ho navštívil, byl jeho bratr. I přes Sherlockovu nově získanou chuť do života, se nemohl vyhnout sarkastickým poznámkám na Mycroftovu osobu. Sice má dobrou náladu, ale ještě se nezbláznil, aby snad začal svému bratrovi projevovat lásku a vděčnost.

„Někdo by s tebou chtěl mluvit,“ sdělil mu Mycroft před odchodem.

„Pokud je to Viktor, tak mu vyřiď, ať mě nechá být.“

Sherlock čekal, že bude mít jeho bratr nějaké námitky, ale Mycroft jen přikývl, vzal si svůj deštník a odešel.

…

John otevřel zprávu od Molly.

_Sherlock se probral!!!_

Takže zázraky se přece jen dějí. John si uvědomil, že Sherlockovi svým způsobem zachránil život. Bylo by moc od něj žádat, aby s ním alespoň promluvil? Teď, když to bylo konečně možné, přišlo Johnovi hloupé nutit cizího člověka do řeči s ním. Nechá to být. Zkusí na tohle celé zapomenout.

Už teď ale věděl, že to nebude tak snadné.

…

Mělo mu dojít, že Viktor nakonec vymyslí nějaký způsob, jak se k němu dostat. Není ten typ člověka, co by něco nechal jen tak. Proč nemohl pochopit, že ho už nikdy nechce vidět? To mu musí připomínat minulost, když už ji Sherlock ukryl hluboko ve své hlavě?

Seděl na posteli a snažil se vyluštit jednu obzvlášť těžkou křížovku. Odmítl začít s něčím lehčím, protože je přeci génius, a ať už po kómatu nebo ne, tohle on zvládne. Později si musel přiznat, že měl začít s něčím jednodušším. Ale přesto se snažil dál, protože to, že nedokáže vyřešit tak primitivní věc by mu vzalo zbytek jeho důstojnosti.

Zrovna se snažil najít ve svém paláci mysli poslední dvě slova, když v tom se pomalu otevřeli dveře a do pokoje se vkradl Viktor. Sherlockovi bylo hned jasné, že ho k němu nikdo nepustil. Musel se sem dostat sám, což ale nebylo nijak překvapující, vzhledem k ubohému zabezpečení nemocnice a pacientů. Vlastně by sem teď mohl klidně vpadnout třeba Moriarty a zabít ho. I jeho přítomnost by v téhle chvíli uvítal víc než tu Viktorovu.

„Sherlocku, musím s tebou mluvit,“ začal jeho starý přítel a sedl si na židli vedle jeho postele.

„Copak ti nevyřídili, že s tebou mluvit nechci?“

Viktor nevypadal, že by se chystal odejít. Právě naopak.

„Nech mě to napravit, ano? Pojď se mnou na večeři. Vím, že jsem ti ublížil, ale všechno může být zase jako dřív, když mě to necháš napravit. Chci být s tebou a je mi hrozně líto, že mi to nedošlo dřív.“

Copak si myslí, že se to ještě dá zachránit? Po tom dlouhém odloučení, po tom všem, čím si Sherlock prošel… 

„Nemyslím si, že bys mě ještě chtěl. Hodně jsem se změnil.“

Změnil se tak, že si to Viktor nejspíš ani nedokáže představit...

…

Uslyšel zvonek. To bylo poprvé, co na Johna někdo zvonil od doby, co se vrátil do Londýna. Vzal si svou zbraň (jen tak pro jistotu) a šel otevřít.

Čekal různé lidi. Pošťáka, i když ho nenapadal nikdo, kdo by mu mohl psát a vojenský důchod mu měl přijít až příští týden, policii, která se nějakým záhadným způsobem dozvěděla, že schovává pod polštářem nelegálně drženou zbraň nebo nějakého zděšeného souseda, který by sdělil, že ve velejším domě hoří a že se musí okamžitě evakuovat.

Koho nečekal byl Sherlock Holmes, z masa a kostí, stojícího před ním, dýchajícího, žijícího. Bylo to tak zvláštní, vidět ho takhle. Jako když poprvé spatříte měsíc v úplňku. Nečekané a nádherné.

„Zdravím,“ pozdravil ho Sherlock a Johnovi přejel z toho hlubokého hlasu mráz po zádech.

„Zeptal bych se, jestli neruším, ale vím, že ne. Můžu dovnitř?“

Aniž by čekal na odpověď, protáhl se kolem Johna a posadil se na křeslo v jeho obýváku. John zavřel dveře a trochu nesvůj šel postavit na čaj. Nevěděl, co Sherlockovi říct. Třeba něco jako: Hele, kámo, zatímco jsi byl v kómatu, seděl jsem vedle tvé postele, obdivoval tvoji krásu, poslouchal tvou oblíbenou hudbu, četl dopisy určené tobě a celkově se choval jako cvok… Asi ne úplně nejlepší způsob, jak začít rozhovor.

„Musíte se divit, jak jsem vás našel. Věc se má tak, Molly mi řekla, co jste udělal. Chtěl jsem vám poděkovat.“

John mlčel.

„Teď je přesně ta chvíle, kdy máte říct něco jako: „Nemáte vůbec zač, to byla maličkost“.

John se konečně vzpamatoval.

„Vlastně to nebyla tak docela maličkost. Váš bratr je dost zvláštní a jeho schopnosti říct o člověku tolik věcí jen díky tomu, že se na něj podívá, je docela děsivá.“

Sherlock se zamračil, jako by byl s Johnovou odpovědí nadmíru nespokojený.

„Tohle ale lidi obvykle neříkají.“

„A co říkají?“

„Odpal.“

Sherlockovi se nepatrně zdvihl pravý koutek a John se zasmál nahlas.

„Lidi dokážou být pěkně nevychovaní,“ řekl John a doufal, že nově příchozí pochopí tu ironii.

„Jo.“ Sherlock se zasmál a podíval se na Johna tím pohledem, jakým se na něj díval i jeho bratr. Jako by mu viděl do nitra duše. Na rozdíl od Mycrofta mu ale Sherlockův pohled byl svým způsobem příjemný, i když to trochu vypadalo, jako když ho zároveň svléká pohledem.

Johnovi ten zkoumavý pohled už začínal být nepříjemný. Sherlockovi v tu chvíli zazvonil telefon.

„Ano? Dobře, hned tam budu,“ řekl do mobilu a zavěsil.

„Už musím jít. Nashle.“

S mrknutím a elegantní otočkou Sherlock vyběhl ze dveří a než za ním stačil John zavolat, byl pryč.

Tohle bylo zvláštní. Sherlock nebyl úplně takový, jakého si ho John představoval. Byl stejně bledý, jako si ho John pamatoval z nemocnice, měl ale zvláštní jiskru v oku, kterou John nemohl předtím vidět. Jeho oči… Nemohl si vybavit, jako barvu přesně měly… Něco mezi modrou a zelenou. A ten kabát, co měl na sobě mu jen dodával na záhadnosti a kráse.

John byl víc než jen trochu zaujatý.

**Author's Note:**

> Brzy přidám další kapitolu. Jinak se omlouvám, pokud se někdo pohybujete ve zdravotnictví... Snažila jsem se o tom něco vyhledat, ale rozhodně to nemusí být nijak zvlášť přesné.


End file.
